Megaman ZX: The Series
by PPGBunny
Summary: Did you ever wish there was a TV show? Well I did, so I used my imagination, and phone to write a TV show! Aile and Vent are twins, so please don't expect Aile/Vent pairings. I have other ideas...


**Episode 1: Meet Aile and Vent**

(I don't own anyone- not even Sho.)

* * *

><p>Welcome...<p>

Aile: Hiya! I'm Aile the protagonist! If you played the game, you'd see that I'm the main character!

Vent: That's not true! _I'm _the main protagonist! If you'd actually had a brain and played the game, you'd see that I'm the main character!

Aile: Nuh-uh!

Vent: Yuh-huh

Aile: Nuh-uh!

*goes on for days*

*audience throws rocks at Aile and Vent.*

Vent: Ow! Wait, there's something attached to this. It's- a DS!?

Aile: Interesting…

Vent: Ooh, a game's in here! "Megaman ZX." Sounds promising.

Aile: Go on…

Vent: Now the main characters! See there's me!

Aile: *snatches DS from Vent* I'm there too. So that would mean...

Vent: You can choose the main protagonist?

*Audience groans.*

Aile: No! In this story, we're gonna you know-

Vent: I don't.

Aile: *mumbles* Idiot. We're working together!

Vent: *finally catches on.* Oh alright! I'm Vent, and that's my sister Aile and we're _both _the main protagonists!

*audience claps*

Both: On to the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1: 10 years ago...<strong>

*shows younger Aile and Vent, oh yeah- there mom too.*

Aile: Hahoaya, I feel kinda dizzy.

Momma: *picks her up* Then stay still, running around in circles will not help matters.

Vent: *mumbles* How come Imōto get's to get picked up.

Aile: First off, we're twins, nobody is younger or older, Hahoaya told me "growing boys" do not get picked up.

Vent: *gives Aile death glare.*

Momma: *gives warning look*

Vent: Sorry…

Aile: *When her mom isn't looking does a ridiculous face at Vent.*

Vent: Hey!

Momma: That's it Aile, you can walk now. So what ride should we go on first?

Vent: ?

Aile: ?

Momma: How about…the Ferris wheel?

Both: Okay, *Aile "Hahoaya"* *Vent Momma*

Momma: *Leads twins to the Ferris wheel line.*

Vent: Imouto, how long do we have to wait.

Aile: I think 5 minutes.

Vent: Are you sure?

Aile: I guess...

*Finally when their turn*

Momma: *mumbles so twins can't hear* Finally!

Vent: Let's go on!

*Suddenly, a loud BANG! And scream is heard from the distance.*

Both: Mommy!?

Momma: Oh no, this isn't good… a Maverick raid!

Aile: What's that?

Momma: It's very dangerous! Follow me!

*Aile and Vent give each other confused looks, when they find a bunch of people trying to break down the door.*

Momma: *Fights her way through* No! It's stuck!

* realizes she just left her kids unattended*

*Aile and Vent tries to get to their mom, but is trampled by the older people.*

*Once they get up they discover that they're alone.*

Vent: Imouto? Momma!? Where are you!?

Aile: Venty, Hahoaya!? I'm lost!

Momma: Ventson, Aileiline? Wha- *notices mavericks*

*Momma runs*

*Mavericks notices her and chases after her.*

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

*Vent is just wandering around aimlessly.*

Vent: I hope they're okay…

*Notices Momma cornered*

Vent: Momma?

Momma: *Tears in her eyes* Ventson…

Vent: Mommy?

Mavericks: *Gets ready to shoot.*

Momma: Vent! Take care of Aile and run!

Vent: But-

"BANG!"

Vent: MOMMA!

*Seeming satisfied,the mavericks walked off.)

Vent: I hate you mavericks! I hate whoever could've prevented this! But why momma!

*Cries over Momma.*

Vent: No… momma is just sleeping right?

*Shakes her, but only makes it worse.*

Vent: No! WAKE UP! *Started crying.*

Vent: *sniff* I promise you momma... I'll take care of Imouto- Aile- I won't ever let anyone else sleep without waking up!

Vent: *Thinks* I have to find Imouto. No- Aile.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Meanwhile…<strong>

*Mavericks are surrounding her.*

Aile: Why don't you like me? Can't we be friends?

*Vent's looking for Aile.*

Vent: Imouto? Aile? Where are you?

*Sirts on bench, defeated.*

Vent: *mumbling* I shouldn't have to go through this…

Aile: HALP!

Vent: What!? Can no one else notice this?

*Sees people running and screaming*

Vent: I guess I know why...

Vent: *Jumps up then dashes towards the sound* Right Aile!

*Runs towards Aile.*

*Aile is also cornered*

Aile: Ve-

* * *

><p><strong>Back to reality...<strong>

Vent: *screams*

Aile: *Wakes up* What? Why? How?

Vent: *glances over to Aile.*

Aile: You had that dream again?

Vent: Yeah...

Aile: Vent, I'm sorry but Hahoaya's gone, but we're together, Giro is with us too. Please calm down. We'll be here still.

Vent: Do you promise Imouto?

Aile: Yes, I promise.

*Does pink I promise.*

Aile: Now, get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us!

Vent: Okay…

*Vent slowly snoozes off*

Aile: *sighs* I feel terrible. Vent saw what happened- he even saved me but ever since Hahoaya…passed on… he never been the same. Maybe I could get the old Vent back… maybe

* * *

><p><strong>After Show...<strong>

**Aile and Vent: *sobs***

***After a while* Both: We're okay, so please review, and excuse typos...**


End file.
